1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a diode and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A diode of a semiconductor structure is applied for an electronic circuit widely. The diode can be used for a voltage stabilizer and providing a stable voltage for circuit. Besides, the diode can also be used for protecting a circuit device of an IC device from damage due to an extreme high voltage. However, the conventional technique of the diode has some challenges. For example, the switching speed is too low to meet the demand for the IC device. The slow-speed switching leads to circuit failure easily. Therefore, the high-speed switching applications in the current circuit is the trend. However, a design area that the conventional diode need is big. It hinders a unit device from scaling down.